Bad Ideas Coming Out Good
by La Maitresse' Dame
Summary: David Hoover never knew that arriving at a desolated school would get him to have an amusing time aside from being followed by a grotesque creature. More or less based on Scene 2 [Light MalexMale Romance]


**Bad Ideas Coming Out Good**

It was the dusk of night, the dark gloomy sky and the cold breezy air had proven it to be so. D was seen outside the entrance of an old abandoned school, the Julius Stone Law School, the one where he used to attend to.

An impatient yet worried look was plastered on his features. Yes, he may have been a person of subnormal intelligence and typically rude in manner but it wouldn't scamper off his mind to worry about a certain person, David…

Although he met the young man for a few obligated minutes, thinking that he was just some random weird guy frolicking around in a deserted place. It all changed unanimously when the words that came from him managed to soothe him completely, the words that comforted him when he found out that the professor he looked up to showed his uneven thoughts about him written on a piece of paper…

A sudden odd feeling came over him, but the foreign feeling quickly dispersed when his thoughts came back to reality.

"…David," D mumbled whilst walking back and forth from where he stood. "You're so damn slow…" The nervous look still stuck on his face.

'A-Are you sure you're alright…?!' He exclaimed inside his head. The red head didn't want to grasp onto the thought that David was defeated…by _that_ grotesque creature.

D stopped walking around and stood straight, looking at the glass doors of the building. He felt the sudden surge of the bitter cold wind then clung to his self for deserved warmth.

"…D-Damn it!" He uttered aloud. A sense of obligation shook him, he knew he had to go back in there and help David get out, even if he had to fight with _that _thing. "Hang on, David! I'll come save you!"

He took a couple of steps forward leading to the two-way door. His feet began to lead him the way to the front when suddenly the door opened up, as David came out catching his breath.

"Ack!" D fell to the ground in surprise, his hand clutching his continuously beating heart. He looked up before sighing in relief. "S-Startled me, dude…!"

"Sorry…" David apologized, and reached out his hand as D accepted it.

'So warm…' D thought, while grasping his hand a bit more to get off from the hard ground.

"You okay, David?!" D managed to quickly shout out. "D-Did you finish that thing off?!" He rambled on without sparing a second. A feeling of happiness secretly overwhelmed him but, tried to put on a straight face.

"Yeah, somehow…" David's lips tugged down into a frown. "But I don't think it's done for, yet. I feel like it'll come back again."

"W-What…What do you mean 'again'?" D unknowingly stuttered and glanced at a shade of blue eyes.

"Didn't I tell you?" A hint of questioning rose in his voice. "It followed me all the way from a distant hotel…" David took a few steps in front of D.

"I don't think this is over yet." His head hung low. Strands of blond hair covered his eyes from being gazed on.

"…Uh," D trailed off. "I don't get it dude…but, er, you going somewhere now?" He asked, hoping for an answer. In truth, he really didn't understand the current situation that David was in but, a part of him hoped that he would be safe no matter what ugly thing might befall on him.

"…I'd like to but," David looked up at D's dark green eyes. "I don't have a destination."

"Is that right…" The red head mumbled with his eyes fixated on the dark sky.

"The guy I'm looking for wasn't here, so I don't know where he could be…"

"…Huh,"

The two men stood in silence as their conversation quickly cut off short. Then suddenly, D widened his eyes as he remembered something…

"Hey, hold on…" D reached for his pocket, rummaging for something that he caught sight. "I actually found this earlier! Any help?" He handed a piece of folded paper at the blond male.

"Ah!" David proclaimed as he saw what was written on the slightly crumpled paper. "Where did you find this?!"

"I found it in the basement. The paper looked pretty new so, I thought you just dropped it."

"…'Place of Regret'?" David read the words out aloud. "Do you know where this is…?" He raised a brow while looking at the younger man.

"No clue." D heard the man heave a sigh. "But, I think it's pretty far from here? It'd take about a day to drive."

"…I think I'll check this out," David told the red head.

"Eh…?!" D spouted out, the farce that he had to build up was now withering like a plant.

"Are you alright?" Worry laced David's tone.

"Y-Yeah! Never better!" D forced out a laugh. David was already leaving, and he didn't want it to be that sudden.

"..Are you sure you're alright?"David asked once again, stepping in front of D to get a better view of the young man's face.

"I am damn it! Just a little chilly is all, you're worrying to much-" Before D could even continue his statement, a baffled looked appeared on his face when he saw the blond man taking off his blazer.

"W-What are you doing, you idiot?!" D stepped back but was stopped when David threw his blazer over his shoulders.

"I can see you shivering…" David responded with a faint smile.

"Even so-"

"So long, D…" The blond began to retreat back to his car. More or less, he didn't want D to see the embarrassing face that he was making. He continued to walk out of the desolated school but as expected from the other, he stopped him from his tracks.

"H-Hold on!" D ran towards him, evidently trying to catch up. His hand grabbed David's arm while the other laid on his knee, trying to support his exhausted body. "You said you're looking for…who, exactly? Ain't it dangerous driving around this late? Why do you wanna meet him?"

"…To be honest, I'm not sure myself." David looked down at D. "Though, I have sort of an excuse…"

"Huh…?" D, who finally caught his breath, wondered in interest.

"My point is…it doesn't matter why I want to meet him." David lifted up his hand to his hair, combing through it. "It's just right now, it feels like I need to."

"…I have to go," He continued to walk back to the vehicle.

D widened his eyes in a troubling manner. He had to say something or else, he won't be able to see David in a long while that is, if fate was on his side...

"W-Wait!" The young male successfully shouted out, running at David once again. "If…If we meet again sometime…You wanna have a drink or something?" D proposed, looking the other way to not meet the other's eyes.

"…Of course." David gave out an amused chuckle. He spotted a timid shade of red on the other's cheeks.

'I guess heading here wasn't so bad, after all…' He thought.

* * *

**Dame's Notes:**

I have no idea why I wrote this...?

Oh well, I just finished playing the game and a picture of D with David just had to show up...and, that is where my inspiration strikes...

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻


End file.
